Anniversary
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Kata orang, pernikahan tanpa cinta akan terasa hambar. Tetapi setelah setahun, akankah perasaan itu masih sama?/SasuSaku/DLDR!/Hiatus!


**Anniversary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'BACK')**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DILARANG PROTES! (TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DIBACA, simple kan? ;))**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Anniversary oOo**

 _Kata orang, pernikahan tanpa adanya cinta akan terasa hambar._

Seorang gadis cantik duduk dengan canggung di sebuah kursi dan memandang sekelilingnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria duduk sembari meminum anggur dari gelasnya. Makan malam ini untuknya begitu mewah, kelewat mewah untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal di daerah yang kecil.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kamu akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura."

Pemuda dengan rambut blue darknya itu melirik kearah gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Meminum anggurnya, pemuda itu terlihat tenang sekali.

"Hn. Terserah kaa-san saja."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia bisa apa? Dia sudah membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu yakin akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino. "Maksudku, semenjak kematian Sasori kau jadi-"

"Ino, ini adalah hidupku." Sakura berujar dengan getir. "Sasori sudah lama meninggalkanku, semenjak kecelakaan hari itu."

Ino terdiam dan menarik nafas panjang. Siapa yang ingin dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai. Tetapi, sekali lagi sahabatnya itu bisa apa? Kekasih yang sangat dicintanya bahkan meninggalkannya dan pergi ke sisi Kami-sama.

Setahun yang lalu, Akasuna Sasori akan mempersunting Haruno Sakura sebagai istrinya. Ino bukan main bahagianya mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Bersama-sama, mereka menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang istimewa untuk sahabatnya. Dia bahkan rela tidak tidur dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya hanya untuk sahabatnya.

Namun, ternyata takdir berkehendak lain. Saat pernikahan berlangsung, Sasori tidak pernah muncul. Mobil yang membawanya menuju gedung pernikahannya sendiri mengalami kecelakaan. Malam itu, Akasuna Sasori resmi meninggalkan Sakura untuk selama-lamanya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat itu. Mereka sudah menjalin tali asmara selama lima tahun dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu begitu saja.

Sakura benar-benar hancur semenjak saat itu. Hatinya beku dan hancur, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengenali sosok sahabatnya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya, orang tua Sakura menjodohkannya dengan sahabat mereka. Pemuda dari keluarga terpandang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tahu, Sakura tak kuasa menolak perjodohan ini. Hatinya bahkan sudah dibawa Sasori hingga tak bersisa dan sekarang, Sakura hanya akan menjalani kewajibannya, tanpa cinta.

"Kamu bisa mencari pemuda lain jika kamu tidak mencintai pemuda itu, Sakura." Ino memandang sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Ino." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hatiku sudah dibawa Sasori pergi. Mencari pemuda lain pun rasanya mustahil, lebih baik aku menerima perjodohan ini."

Ino tahu, Sakura benar-benar sudah hancur.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Namun, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena dia juga tidak memiliki kekasih. Apalagi, melihat wajah Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir.

"Sasuke-sama." Karin masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sasuke memandang sekretarisnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan membenahi blusnya yang sedikit kusut. Dia berdiri di lobby Uchiha corp untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk calon suaminya itu. Ibunya bilang, dia memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk saling mengenal. Maka, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia membuatkan makan siang untuk Sasuke.

Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya, pertama kali dirinya melihatnya adalah saat acara makan malam keluarga minggu lalu. Saat dirinya mengetahui akan dijodohkan, dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis semalaman dan datang ke makam Sasori dengan air mata yang berderai.

Diantara isak tangisnya, dirinya menceritakan semua yang ada di dadanya. Bagaimana rasa sesak itu datang dan akhirnya dia menangis sembari memeluk nisan Sasori.

" **Sasori-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa kamu pergi dengan membawa hatiku? Kini orang tuaku menjodohkanku sedangkan hatiku telah kamu bawa pergi hingga kepingan yang tersisa, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tersenyum ketika orang tuanya menyapanya. Meski hatinya, begitu sakit.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura membenahi tasnya dan membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-san." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Hn." Sasuke meneliti Sakura dari atas kebawah dan onyxnya tertuju pada bungkusan yang dibawa Sakura. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku."

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju kearahnya. Dia tahu, pasti akan banyak karyawan yang bergunjing tentangnya karena bisa menggaet pemuda setampan Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendudukan diri di kursinya.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang." Sakura meletakan kotak bento di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kotak bento dihadapannya dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, namun dia menerima kotak bento itu dan membukanya.

"Pangsit?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang balik memandangnya.

"Sasuke-san tidak suka?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. "Aku hanya bisa membuat pangsit tapi aku akan mencoba belajar memasak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa dia merasa hangat. Mengambil sumpit, dirinya mulai melahap pangsit yang dibawakan Sakura.

Sakura duduk di salah satu sofa dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke merasa senyum yang tertera di wajah Sakura bukan senyum asli. Tetapi siapa yang peduli.

"Sakura." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak membatalkan perjodohan ini?"

Haruskah dirinya menjawab alasan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Sakura semakin sering datang ke kantornya untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura dan dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Apapun yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu, dirinya juga tidak peduli karena ini hanyalah sebuah perjodohan.

Hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan apa yang membuat senyuman Sakura menjadi aneh.

"Sakura bilang, dia ingin pergi ke pemakaman."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Niatnya dirinya datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Namun, dia tidak menemukan calon istrinya itu dan ibu mertuanya mengatakan jika calon istrinya itu pergi ke pemakaman.

"Dia mengunjungi Sasori."

Malam itu, entah mengapa Sasuke pergi ke pemakaman dan menemukan Sakura menangis di depan sebuah makam. Punggung ringkih itu bergetar dan kata demi kata keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar lebih jelas karena bercampur dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kakinya tanpa diperintah berjalan mendekat dan membuka jaketnya. Tangannya refleks menyelimuti punggung mungil Sakura hingga gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?"

.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk coklat hangatnya dan dihadapannya Sasuke duduk dengan secangkir kopi hitam. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, Sakura bahkan shock ketika Sasuke menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya dan membawanya menuju sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman itu.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ada disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku datang kerumahmu dan ibumu bilang jika kamu datang ke pemakaman." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Panggil aku dengan suffix-kun."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Baik."

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang dalam-dalam onyx milik Sasuke.

"Namanya Sasori, dia mantan kekasihku."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Sekarang dirinya tahu, alasan mengapa senyuman Sakura terasa aneh baginya. Karena, hatinya bukan untuknya melainkan untuk Sasori. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura menerima perjodohan ini karena dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Perjodohan ini tidak kita kehendaki satu sama lain. Aku ingin kita menjalankan peran kita, hak dan kewajiban kita dengan baik. Kita akan berkelakuan seperti suami istri pada umumnya, tetapi hanya sampai setahun. Setelah itu, kita akan berpisah."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menandatangani kertas perjanjian itu.

 **oOo Anniversary oOo**

"Kau gila, Sakura!"

Ino menggeram ketika menerima telepon dari Sakura. Sahabatnya itu menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kau menandatangani perjanjian itu dan menceritakan tentang Sasori kepada Sasuke. Kau gila!"

"Lalu, aku bisa melakukan apa, Ino? Hanya setahun Ino, setelah itu kami akan berpisah."

Ino tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam. Dia yakin Sakura sedang menangis di seberang sekarang.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Hari ini dirinya terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan kimono di tubuhnya. Menggigit bibirnya, rasanya matanya terasa panas.

" **Sakura, suatu saat nanti jika kita menikah. Aku ingin kita menikah di kuil."**

" **Heh? Kenapa di kuil?**

" **Aku hanya suka saja datang ke kuil. Nenek Chiyo selalu mengajakku ke kuil untuk berdoa. Aku merasa dekat kepada Kami-sama karena itu."**

"Bohong." Sakura berkata diantara isak tangisnya. "Kamu bohong, Sasori-kun. Kamu bilang kamu ingin menikahiku, tetapi kenapa kamu malah meninggalkanku."

Dadanya terasa sungguh sesak.

.

Pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura berlangsung sederhana di kuil Nakano. Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menyambut tamu yang datang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berekspresi seperti biasa.

Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bagi orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai pengantin wanita yang sedang berbahagia, tetapi tidak dengannya.

Senyum Sakura sarat akan kebahagiaan.

.

"Sasuke-kun, mandilah." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya. "Aku akan membersihkan kamar kita dulu."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tahu jika Sakura hanya ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka saja. Kamarnya sudah pasti dibersihkan oleh pembantu yang disewanya.

Tidak ingin memikirkan Sakura. Dirinya segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air shower yang mengalir. Rasanya sungguh segar, rasa lelah yang tadi kini menderanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Setelah merasa cukup segar, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja.

"Ah- Sasuke-kun." Sakura muncul membawa dua gelas susu hangat di tangannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan piyama untukmu. Maaf karena aku mengobrak-abrik dapurmu."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di kamar itu dan meminum susu sembari menonton televisi. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, mereka tenggelam dalam film yang mereka tonton.

Hingga akhirnya, bahu pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Ketika menolehkan kepalanya, onyxnya menangkap Sakura yang tertidur sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke meletakan gelas di meja dan menggendong Sakura.

Merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjangnya. Segera saja Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Entah kenapa, mood jadi jelek -_- ada yang protes kenapa kalau bikin cerita alurnya suka kecepetan dll.**

 **Hell no! Kalau udah tau kenapa masih dibaca? -_- itu udah ada tulisan Don't Like Don't Read! Apa kurang besar hurufnya? -_- yaudahlah, kalau emang endnya di chap lima mau diapain -_- kalo mau bikin cerita sendiri aja -_-**

 **Kenapa jadi marahmarah gini ya.. :3 pokoknya intinya lagi kesel lah.. harap di maklumi dan Saku lagi tidak menerima protes atau flame dalam bentuk apapun -_-**

 **Fict ini dibuat karena Saku baca artikel yang memuat tentang istri yang setelah pernikahannya 20 tahun di usir sama suaminya, istrinya itu juga tipe yang penurut.. dan yang bikin nangis adalah surat yang ditinggalin istrinya TT itu bikin Saku nangis sesenggrukan sendiri TT entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin fict yang terinspirasi dari artikel itu :3**

 **Sekian cuapcuap aneh dari Saku.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
